survivorosufandomcom-20200214-history
Allie Donohue
Allie Donohue was the 3rd place contestant and seventh (and final) member of the jury from Survivor: Time & Change - Buckeye Battles. She is the sister of Sydney Donohue and is also a former production crew member for Our Honor Defend through Urban Legends. She was formerly one of the Co-Social Media and Outreach Coordinators for Ohio's Praise through Winter's Cold. She is currently the Vice President. Allie is best known for her stellar challenge performance (winning three individual immunities) and her alliance with Kelsey McCaffrey, of which was formed on Day One of the season. She also worked very closely with Vinny Bonta to form a threesome that was perceived to be one of the most powerful in the entire game. Allie was a member of the dominant Kelabu tribe and the Savage Six alliance and spent much of the early stages of the game in safety. However, after the swap, Allie was placed onto the new Merah tribe, of which was relatively weaker in challenges and thus forced her to step up her gameplay and form a dominant all-girls alliance with Kelsey and Muriel Ossip within the new tribe to prevent her own elimination. Allie managed to survive the swap stage of the game and make it to the merge on Day 35. Upon making it to the merge, Allie was informed by Muriel that Tyler Allen had targeted her as the first to be eliminated from the Savage Six - although this was not necessarily true, Allie was convinced and turned on her Savage Six ally. However, even after this controversial move, Allie remained in power through her relationship with Vinny and Kelsey. Allie proved to be a force to be reckoned with in immunity challenges, winning three individual immunities and negating multiple plots by the other contestants to eliminate her late in the game until she managed to make Final Five with her trio against the pair of Muriel and Jackson Tinsley. Although perceived as a major threat due to her challenge performance, Allie was able to avoid being the target of Jackson's idol play at Final Five and was able to maneuver her way to Final Three via another immunity win. However she came up short in the Final Immunity Challenge and was voted out by Jackson, of whom believed Allie was a bigger threat to take to the end having never received any votes, winning multiple challenges and being in control for the vast majority of the game. Allie voted for Muriel to win the game out of respect for her willingness to be bold and take action as opposed to Jackson of whom played a more reserved game in her opinion. Biography I am from Kirtland, a small town in Ohio and am currently a freshman at OSU. In high school, I played soccer and ran track for about half a season every year before quitting each time. I am currently working toward majoring in computer science and engineering. My friends in high school created a Twitter account to keep track of the supposedly funny things I do, so if you want an indication of how I’ll act on Survivor, look at @allie_things. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Allie Donohue '''Major(s): '''Computer Science & Engineering '''Minor(s): n/a Hometown: '''Kirtland, Ohio '''Birthday: '''March 2nd, 1998 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? Um I go to my classes most of the time. What Are Three Words To Describe You? I don't know. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? Soccer, reading, painting. What Are You Most Passionate About? Social activism, Twenty One Pilots What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? Ignorance, arrogance, and not being taken seriously. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? Finding a way to spill everything. Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? I think I'm funny. Do You Have A New Years Resolution? If So, What Is It? To actually go to the gym. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? Myself. What Is Your Dream Job? Movie producer. If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? Amsterdam. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? David Wright. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? To win/have fun/make friends. Why Will You Win? I think I will be perceived as an average player. Therefore, I won't get voted out for hurting my tribe during challenges (I assume someone less athletic than me will be on my tribe). Later in the game I won't be perceived as a threat because of the un-athletic thing (which is a mistake). I'll win because the jury will be forced to acknowledge that I ran the entire game without anyone ever noticing. Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? Nope.